captured moments
by Heavenmetal
Summary: my take on the Ipod Challenge.


iPod Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them.

1. Unto Ashes – "The Life of this World"

Balthazar walked the streets of New York. The marvel of how much the world had changed over the centuries was lost on him tonight. Though the city never slept, a different kind of darkness found him.

On nights like this he lamented his task, willing to let the world fall into ruin for one more day with her. A name, he whispered to the busy streets in prayer, in mourning.

Veronica.

2. Bella Morte – "Fall no More"

She was here. She smiled, the simple gesture awakening something in his soul that he'd thought long gone. How long had that marvel lay hidden no matter how he'd tried to grasp at it? Yet with one expression, she'd brought it back to him.

She was here and she was alive…and he owed it all to his apprentice. His own smile answered her. They could be together now. His only wish for a millennium had been granted.

Balthazar believed in magic again.

3. Disturbed – "Enough"

"Dave!" Becky cried out as Horvath approached her, cane raised and prepared to attack.

Dave stood, unadorned hands already forming a plasma bolt. "Horvath! That's enough."

"Not nearly," his voice dripped with bitter, saccharine words, "You and Balthazar took everything from me. I should return the favor."

The spell left his cane before Dave could move. He'd let himself become distracted and now watched pitifully as Becky's body fell lifeless to the ground.

"No!" Dave awoke screaming, tears staining his face.

4. Rasputina – "Crosswalk"

Horvath stumbled away from the scene of his great and terrible defeat. Every step felt lead-laden and excruciating.

She was still beautiful after all these years…

And she still chose *him*. Horvath felt every one of his years now. The old man was tired. Centuries of imprisonment, years captive with his hated enemy and yet, what did it all mean? What had it wrought? What did he have to live for now that everything was lost?

5. Children on Stun – "Sidelined "

Central Park at night was a beautiful place. It also offered some seclusion to practicing magic. Becky watched as Balthazar gave instructions to Dave. The glow from his magic circle making merry lights dance around them.

Veronica stood at her side, occasionally offering a bit of advice. Becky glanced at her, feeling a bit lonely being the only non-magical person in the group but happy at still being able to be a part of it. Still, it might be nice to be able cast a spell…

6. Korn – "Kidnap the Sandy Claws"

"Why are we doing this again?" Balthazar asked.

"Because it's Christmas and it's fun." Dave answered, adding another ball to the tree and levitating it to its branch. "It's just what people do."

"Ah, there is that." He mused.

"Oh, Balthazar?" Veronica purred. He turned to see her holding mistletoe above his head and smiled.

Maybe this holiday wasn't so bad.

7. Depeche Mode – "Waiting for the Night to Fall"

Balthazar stood on the roof, gazing at the stars. The city lights below seemed to mimic the great firmament above though pale in comparison.

He thought of the Prime Merlinian. How do I find you?

The sounds of sirens cut through the usual sounds of the city. Someone was hurt somewhere. What if the morganians had already killed the child? How many more centuries would he have to wait.

A sharp pain called doubt shot through him. He exhaled sharply, waiting so badly to feel one moment's peace.

A fluttering of wings caught his attention as a dove joined him on the roof. He had the feeling things would work out in the end.

8. Evanescence – "My Last Breath"

Drake watched as his new master walked around his desk, feeling proud of the decor in his office and the awe it usually inspired.

He barely registered the feel of Horvath's cane before he started feeling the painful effects of the leeching spell.

He screamed, drawing inside himself to try and block out the agonizing pull, the ripping and tearing that was his magic being yanked away from him. His body tensed, writhed, but he clutched onto the thoughts of her with all his being.

It ends here tonight.

9. London after Midnight – "Sally's Song"

"Balthazar?" Dave started, approaching him on the roof.

"Yes, Dave." His Master didn't turn but instead stared over the city skyline as was his habit.

"Is everything okay?"

Dave was about to walk away from the long silence that followed. "There's something on the wind…"

10. Bush – "Mouth"

Dave stared over his ring, turning it in his hands. The dragon's silver grin seemed smug and dangerous. Becky's hand closed over it, her fingers caressing his. He looked up at her as she leaned in. Her lips were so pink, so full. His body felt the pull and he leaned towards her, preparing to take the offered kiss that lingered there.

A shock stronger than any plasma bolt struck him. A heat hotter than any fire shield coursed its way through his limbs. This one all-consuming kiss was worth any pain and it was a glorious pain. When she pulled away, biting her lip and brushing her hair away from her face, a blush crept across her skin.


End file.
